ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stray Mary
There are 2 camps for Stray Mary. When looking at the map both camps are 4 Square grids. ##1st camp:(F-5)(F-6)(G-5)(G-6) Best to stand at the intersection of (F-5)-(G-6) while using widescan ##2nd camp:(F-8)(F-9)(G-8)(G-9) Best to stand at the intersection of (F-8)-(G-9) while using widescan When looking at the widescan list there are 2 groups of 4 Mad Sheep on each of the camps. If a 5th Mad Sheep shows up on any of the groups of 4 sheeps the placeholder will be the 1st Mad Sheep in the group. Stray Mary will spawn in the 5th spot on Widescan. The placeholder can only be at one of the camps at a time. Occasionally the placeholder will swap camps. (example: You kill placeholder at 1st camp but 5 mins later will spawn at 2nd camp.) The same goes for Stray Mary. (Example:If you kill the placeholder at 2nd camp Stray Mary can spawn at 1st camp.) She can spawn as soon as 5 mins after 1st kill but once 2 have been killed you have to wait between 2-3 hours. --Freezepop 17:28, 29 March 2007 (EDT) ---- : I really liked these details, however, I never see sheep in those northern coordinates (I always see a set of four much south of it and one east of it near Tremor Ram) and in the southern coordinates there's actually four sets of four sheep, so... <.< Also, the generally accepted map on this site and others does not include your southern coordinates. Malumultimus 15:54, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :: I just got her, but still, maybe more details on what the sets of Sheep are between in the Widescan list would be useful, because the northern spwans I understand clearly (I think), but the southern ones...not so much. In the areas listed here, there's always three sets of 5 sheep, unless someone's killing them, and then just north of them is a set of four. So, if someone has any more info, I'd greatly appreciate it. In any case, I stole Sheep Wool off her, so I'm going to update the article. Malumultimus 16:08, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Origin I'm not sure about everyone else, but it always seemed common sense to me that Stray Mary is a reference to the nursery rhyme "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Unless there's a better origin I don't know of, this seems rather likely. Malumultimus 10:36, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Wide scan tip :*There are two camps: one at F6 and the other one at F9. Stray Mary often spawns twice in less than 30 minutes then spawn time reset to 1-3 hours. :*Spawn sequence example: 1st spawn at 10:00, 2nd at 10:22, 3rd at 11:37 (real life time). :*The placeholder switchs camp so you need to kill the mad sheeps at both camps or you'll end up waiting for hours at one camp while the placeholder is at the other camp. If after 5 minutes (+30secs) the PH doesn't pop it means that the PH is now at the other camp. ********** North camp ********** Ghost (night time) Earth Elemental Huge Wasp Huge Wasp Mad Sheep <-- PH Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Strolling Sapling Strolling Sapling Wolf Zombie (nigth time) Huge Wasp Huge Wasp Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep ********** South camp ********** Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Strolling Sapling Strolling Sapling Wolf Zombie (nigth time) Huge Wasp Huge Wasp Mad Sheep Mad Sheep <-- PH Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Strolling Sapling Strolling Sapling Wolf Zombie (nigth time) Huge Wasp Huge Wasp Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Thewiseoldman 14:35, 31 Aug 2007 (GMT+1)